


Injured Levi Ackerman x Reader: I’m always here for you

by hollydolly0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydolly0/pseuds/hollydolly0
Summary: just a little thing I wrote when I was bored. I may make a part two in Levi’s perspective!Hope you enjoy (^^)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Injured Levi Ackerman x Reader: I’m always here for you

You almost collapsed when Eren had told you the news.

“(Y/N)... something terrible has happened” he shook with tears starting to form in his eyes. “Corporal Levi has been immensely injured. He had fallen from an extreme height while in battle. He’s in very critical condition…”

Tears began to form in your eyes. You couldn’t believe what you’d just heard. You loved Levi. Ever since you had first seen him, you were astonished with how strong he was. Not to mention he was also the most handsome man you have ever seen; with his sharp gray eyes and silky onyx hair. Despite his stubborn and cold personality, you had always seen a gentleman inside of him. And as much as he wouldn’t want to admit it, he had a soft spot for you, too.  
You looked at Eren, with tears gushing out of your eyes down your now crimson tinted face. 

“(Y/N)… I’m so sorry. Would you like me to take you to see him?”

You covered your eyes in an attempt to stop the tears and nodded. Eren then took your hand and escorted you to the cot where Levi was resting.

Once Eren had brought you to Levi’s cot, you gazed at his body. His coat and shirt laid on the ground, completely soaked in blood. His chest was covered in abrasions and cuts. Blood had seeped from his nose onto his sweat-dotted face. Seeing him like this made you heart drop. 

“L..Levi!” You wailed at him.

He moaned and raised his body up slightly. You took his hand and began to rub it gently. He moaned in pain again, but didn’t take his hand away from you. He was in so much pain, that he felt too weak to move anything on his own. 

“(Y/N)…” Levi groaned. 

You gently grinned for a second to hear his voice again, and look him tenderly in the eyes. 

“I’m going to help you feel better, I promise. I will stop at nothing until you’re ok.”

He let out something between a sigh of happiness and a groan of pain. You then went over and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few washcloths. You began by gently dabbing off the blood that dropped down his face. You knew that he loved to stay clean, so you could only imagine how thankful he was to have you there. You then went on to clean the scars on his body.

“This may hurt a little… and I’m sorry if it does, but it will help you heal.” You soaked the cloth in the alcohol and started to clean his cuts out. He hissed and clenched his teeth together from the stinging pain. Quickly, you wiped up the excess and kissed the cut you had clean, which made him sigh in comfort. After you finished, you poured a glass of milk for him and put it on the table next to his cot.

“Here, I want you to drink this. It will help you feel better, and if you want anymore please tell me. I am here because I want to help you.”

You helped him sit up a little and he took the glass and drank it.

“T..thank you (Y/N)...”

You went and gently gave him a kiss on the forehead. When you did it, his face turned red. You giggled a little.

“Oh Levi… I love you so much.”

He shakily grabbed your hand and you looked at him in surprise. 

“I...love you too.. (Y/N)” 

(~time skip~)

Once Levi had settled in, he asked you for something. 

“(Y/N)...” 

“Yes, Levi?”

He pointed to the empty glass of milk, which you could only assume that he wanted more. It was close to dinner time after all. 

“Alright. I’ll get you something to eat, too. 

You went down the hallway only to run into Erwin.

“(Y/N). Is Levi alright?”

You grin.

“Yes he is sir, I tried my best to take care of him. I was just getting him something to eat right now.”

He flashes you a small, yet wholesome smile. 

“I’m proud of you, (Y/N)”

(~time skip~)

You bring Levi his dinner. It consisted of chicken, a warm piece of bread, a potato, and a glass of milk. 

You brought it neatly over to him and laid it on his lap. 

“I hope you enjoy it. Be careful, it’s a little hot.”

While he ate, you gently ran your fingers through his dark hair. He normally didn’t like when anyone touched it. But he always made an exception for when it was (Y/N). He finally finished and you tucked him into his cot, as it was getting rather late. You laid down next to him, and he gradually reached his arms and held them around you. You smiled and embraced it, holding him close to you.

“Tch, watch my scars (Y/N).” 

You smiled. 

“That’s my Levi”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing I wrote when I was bored. I may make a part two in Levi’s perspective!
> 
> Hope you enjoy (^^)


End file.
